The Storm of Confusion
by AllE K
Summary: Edward is assigned to watch a small valley that the military suspects might be a threat to the nation, but when edward becomes involved with the inhabitants of the valley, can he find the courage to save the innocent and guilty from their many lies?
1. Chapter 1 A Light in the Storm

Author's Note:

Here we go. This is my first fanfic. I don't got much to say yet besides: I don't own fma or the characters in it (_really_ wish that I did. Heheh) So, please read my story. Short chapters, I know, but I had to; it is so much more suspenseful (I'M not lazy, noooooooo, of course not XP ) Yah, that's bout it. Enjoy. And remember to review. Tanks, everybody.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

A Light in the Storm

Edward Elric, State alchemist, and equal in rank to a major in the military. You can have all the titles you want, but they won't keep you clean and dry in a ferocious storm, Edward thought bitterly. He huddled closer to his briefcase, and wrapped his arms around his knees. The small alchemist shuddered with cold, trying to shrug off the weight of the rain, and with it his responsibilities. He failed miserably with both. Edward shivered again, and cursed; there was nothing he could do. He wasn't allowed to use alchemy unless the situation was life threatening, and he couldn't leave his post at the mouth of the valley until the military was sure that the inhabitants poised no threat.

Ed coughed, the long, rasping cough of someone too long exposed to harsh weather without protection. he rolled his shoulders inward and tried once again not to think about being cold and filthy and wet. At least his body was starting to warm up; his fingers and toes didn't burn with cold anymore, and his face no longer felt like tiny needles were pricking him with every burst of freezing wind. He figured that it was his body heat once again joining the battle that he thought his small body had lost long ago. Edward closed his eyes and sighed. A tiny puff of misty breath escaped his lips, only to be blown instantly away by the raging wind of the wild storm. Edward felt a strong drowsiness slowly creeping over him. His body felt entirely to heavy. Funny, he thought, I haven't eaten anything in the two days since my military rations ran out. Without thinking he yawned, a gesture that should have wakened him as the stinging and icy wind that ripped down his throat and into his lungs. It had almost no effect now.

Edward couldn't even feel his eyelids slowly closing, his brain penetrated with the numbness that had taken over his body. All that he felt was a silent, sopophoric weight seemingly dragging him endlessly downward. His body seemed as heavy as marble, sinking slowly into the depths, A solitary, huddled figure engulfed by the hungry storm. A small light, snuffed with ice, a sinister disease already seeping through his veins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahaha-he are gonna kill me 4 how many times I called him SMALL! Heehee (small)

So, there you go. Please review. I need tips. And don't hurt me about Ed, use your brains; if I killed him off this early in the story (the first uber short ;D chapter.Hahah- short- hahah) would I have much of a story then? I mean, what's a story without Edward in it XD (drools) ya, so, don't you worry your heads about him. Unless, of course, you don't review. I won't post until somebody does, and if it takes too long I shall have to kill him off at the end of the story. I could make it fit perfectly with the plotline, easily. So **REVIEW**!!!!!!

Much lurv, AllE K.


	2. Chapter 2 Bedside Whispers

Author's Note:

Ok, here we go. I don't own fma  if I did...Edward...heh (you understand). XD Anyway, I hope you are enjoying my story. I'm doing my best; I'm really new at fanfiction, but I have done some writing before, so it should be pretty goot, so please do your best to enjoy it, it is all for you (and me too.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Bedside Whispers

Edward moaned. He felt as if a fire was consuming his entire body, as shivers raced up and down his spine in waves. He couldn't decide whether he was freezing or burning. Squeezing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to ease the pain, Edward tried to remember where he was and what was happening. For a moment he was ten years old again, and undergoing the strenuous surgery required for his body to accept the automail arm and leg that Winry and granny Pinako had engineered for him. Then, suddenly, he was back at Central Hospital rushed in from one of his many fights with the Homunculi, when he had suffered a serious head wound. He spun onward through a sting of memories of painful experiences, alternately muttering and shrieking as his body tried to combat the strange new enemy in his blood. One more true memory passed by, and then the fever induced hallucinations began. The bed spun underneath Edward, tossing and turning, finally throwing his small, exhausted mind into fitful unconsciousness.

"Poor kid. He isn't physically strong enough to cope with the fever and the vaccine at the same time. Whatever cost him his limbs also cost him any kind of stable constitution."

"There was nothing else we could do. If we didn't give him the vaccine he wouldn't have had a chance. In that state he wouldn't have lasted for a day, even if he hadn't already caught _It_."

"He still has a large chance of dying." The young woman distractedly massaged her hands together.

"You see that Automail? I've heard that the surgery that is needed for the nerves to last along with the artificial nerve signal transmitters, and for the body to not physically reject the fake limb is so straining that some people have died trying to force their bodies beyond their own limits. This boy survived all that, and the recuperation. He doesn't seem like a quitter."

"But still..."

"Shhhh, we've done all we can. All that's left is for us to pray. Go home and get some sleep." The woman nodded and rose. With a last concerned gaze at the fitfully dreaming form in the bed, shrugged into her parka and stepped out of the door and into the sleet.

The man smiled and turned back to Edward. "You're lucky, boy. First time I've seen her care about someone in a long while. The fact that she likes you could have bought you some extra time. I wish, for her sake, you weren't really a State Alchemist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I survived the (from last chap)TINY Edward attack(do you think I might be tempting fate here?)

Heh heh heh. The suspense! Hope you enjoyed. And yes, I know that I am making really short chapters, but I can if I want to, it is my fanfic. Short chapters are nice as well, like if you've only got a little while to read you can finish a chapter real quick, and then it is easy to remember where you left off. Any ways, you must review! I don't know whether it is interesting or not and tips would be more than welcome! Please review! Love yalls. Ooh, sum thin funny; somebody on youtube said that they got hit by a car while running around in their Edo cosplay costume! Laughed my head off when I saw that! XD

Much lurv, AllE K.


	3. Chapter 3 Shadowed Path

Author's Note:

Here, I present to you NUMBER THREE!!!!!! W00T! (I don't own the fma cast, characters, voice actors, artists, or animators; damn.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Shadowed Path

_Edward dreamt that he was walking down a long road, shaded by tall Aspens, which were swaying and whispering in the wind. There was a girl walking beside him, silently, eyes cast down, with her feet trailing in the mud. She shifted her gaze as if noticing him suddenly, but she did not look up. Edward watched her drooping figure, concerned. He wondered why she seemed so sad, she didn't even look much older than he was, and as if she carried even more weight than he did on her shoulders. Focusing on the girl, Edward stumbled on a sudden ditch in the road. The girl froze at the noise, and then looked up. Fear and hatred seared through him. Her feelings, he understood, her thoughts. He stared back at her, captivated by the depth of her eyes. He seemed to be drowning in them, floundering, and being pulled in. Then, suddenly, as if a switch somewhere had been turned off, her glowing eyes went blank, and lifeless. She faced him, suddenly they were no longer on the endless road under the swaying trees, but in a dark, almost pitch black nighttime forest, she snarled a feral and menacing snarl, and leapt._

Edward lurched up, eyes wide and staring. He saw the girl leaping for him like an animal with the urge to kill. But no, not like an animal, not like anything he knew. Animals, even feral ones, fought for their lives, and the things they needed to survive. She had been like a rabid wolf. No, not even that, he decided. Rabies gave things the urge to kill, but that was not even it. It was as if she was empty, hollow, he searched for the right word. Ah, he had it; _soulless_! His eyes widened. He gasped again as he finally registered the room around him, sparsely finished, but _warm_! He forgot to breath as he realized where he must be; in the valley!

* * *

Augh! I can get a borderline right here, but nowhere else! Grrrr. Oh well, I'll live. So, how do you like? Ze chef ees cooking zhou oop le Storm! I love to dance. Fernando's hideaway ….Ole'! R&R please.

Much lurv,

AllE K.

…And all you hear are castanets, strike a match and you will know; you're at Fernando's Hideaway!


	4. Chapter 4 A Warm Prison

Author's Note:

I know I've kept him unconscious for a long time. I'm just nervous that I will mess up his character, and, also, I'm feeling really mellow right now, and am definitely not in the mood for yelling. Even from his hotness, Edward. I would slap him if he were to yell. That would not be good. P yes, well, I will attempt to deliver the epitome of edwardness, and you will please forgive me if I refrain from the screaming fits (he needs to get some more, different, personality anyway)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

A Warm and Comfortable Prison

Edward stared around the room. This was in the valley the military had considered so dangerous that it was being blocking off? It looked harmless enough to him. He was in a small room with little furniture; two chairs and a small table with a variety of what were obviously bottles of medicine. The walls were painted a warm, rich brown and an oil lamp burned beside the bottles on the table, casting flickering shadows which danced across the walls. Besides the table and chairs there was only the bed that he was sitting in. Edward looked up at the ceiling, which was hung with cobweb draperies, higher than he expected above the earthen floor.

He had to get out of the valley, and back to his post on the mountain! The military had been riddled with desertions recently, and Edward did not want to be mistaken for one. State alchemists were considered as the most dangerous outlaws there could be, and if he was away too long they might jump to conclusions, and give the order to shoot him on sight. A year ago he would never have believed the military could get _this_ paranoid, but he had since seen it happen, and it was not pretty.

Edward shuddered at the gruesome memory, trying to block it from his mind, as a slimy fear crept over him. It felt like cold oil dripping down his back, and he began to panic as the shivers overtook him. Ed suddenly felt rather claustrophobic.

Sliding out of bed (with a wince and a groan; he ached all over) he shuffled over to the door, and tried to wrench it open. The door creaked and groaned, rather eerily as if it were talking. " NOOO-HUUWWAAAAH Y-HOOO DOOOWWONNT, CREEAAAK!"

Edward leaned his forehead against the door. "Oh dear God, it almost reminds me of Al!" He moaned with wry, pained humor, wilting as he spoke. "Damn, I miss him." Edward leaned farther into the door, twisting his body to wedge himself between it and the wall. (Aaiii!!! I just love talking about that! Squeeee!!) "What a stupid way to waste my life, huh door? Getting myself shot by my own army because I somehow deserted while I was fricking unconscious!" He slid farther down, bending his knees, his eyelids drooping. "Have you n-no pity….? I gawt to g-get ou' o' he-ere……fore' them thins tha' I'ma desertin'……" Edward trailed off. The small effort of walking to the door had strained his already stretched to the limit body. His head lolled sideways to rest on his shoulder, and he settled into the fog of sickened sleep.

* * *

Ah. Vera nice, if I do say so myself. I put him to sleep again, oh, what a coward I am! Well, while he was awake he did cuss, so there, HA HA HA. It sounds kinda like he's making out with the door! XD That's so great (dang lucky door!!)Hehehe……anyway, I got nuthin much important to say, so I'll stop wasting everybody's time, when I'm finished typing this ending, which I am making very short so as not to waste any more of your precious, precious, precious time, which I value greatly, just like mine, which, of course, I also value greatly, and therefore I should probably stop typing this thoroughly annoying, and excruciatingly brief ending, which has been dedicated to my mom, who makes hopelessly long phone calls, but luckily doesn't procrastinate like me (breath in, AllE) okay, I hope you all had a nice flight, and will fly with us again. I'm done……, NO, wait…..wait,…………………………………………..Okay, you can go now, but don't forget to R&R (guess you've already done the first one , huh?)

Much lurv,

AllE K.

I feel random,………..oh so random………. Oh, and please fly with Stupi Dity airlines again,

AllE K.

my mom makes hoplessly long phone calls. it is very sad. I have to write this, instead of using the phone.


	5. Chapter 5 An Efficient Door

Author's Note:

So, so, so, chapter five. I do not own FMA, or Nautia (who is actually someone that I know, but I'm just using the name, not much of her personality. I refuse to self insert, but you'll let me get away with this, right?) actually the nautia I know is pretty quick and resourceful like this one. Maybe that's why I chose that name. Idk, whateva'.

Chapter Five

An Efficient Door

Nautia shrugged her shoulders, and pushed her way through the wall of snow that had

accumulated against the side of the building, prepared for another stressful session of

fever fighting. Shoving hard, she pushed through the snow, which was piled thick, but

still powdery enough to get through. She squinted her eyes to see through the snow in

order to see the small crack in the snow, where the door would be. Nautia pulled out a long knife, white and frosty with the cold, and shoved it through the coating of diamond hard ice along the edges of the door, bending down and standing on tiptoe to get all the way around._ Good thing it's already snowed so much, _she thought, _if it hadn't I would never have been able to reach the top. _She turned the oiled knob, and pulled outwards.

With an audible thump, Edward fell out into the snow. Nautia jumped in surprise, and tripped over her large multiple-sock-filled boots. Quickly struggling to her feet, she shook her head free of snow, pulled herself together, and dragged Edward by his elbows into the building.

With the tumble out into the snow, Edward had awakened fully from his medicine induced sleep. He had, however, been too surprised to do much, even move. But now, as he felt someone pull him by his elbows back towards the small cabin, he struggled violently, trying his level best (which was still quite something, even at quarter strength; he had had lots of practice with Al trying to hold him back from _'Those Who Insulted.'_) He _had _to get out of here, before the military decided that he had deserted, and was game to be shot!

Nautia was extremely when the small soldier (they had decided this from the uniform he had been wearing, though Uncle Barry new much more about uniforms and the army then she did) began to fight against her. Didn't he realize that he would freeze in the light cotton undergarments he was wearing? Still, Nautia knew the weather here all too well, and didn't waste precious time trying to explain. She backed into the one room cabin, and heaved with all her might.

With a sharp gasp of pain, Edward released the door frame from his freezing fingers, and rocketed back into the person who had been dragging him. The door, gracefully executing its maneuver, closed with a efficient snap, and the two people lay in a slowly melting huddle on the floor.

Wheeeee! That was fun! Lots of tripping and falling for yall today. I want to apologize again for the chapters being so short, but I shall try to write a lot of them. I'm also gonna make it more funny from now on (nuf with the authorness; here comes stupid!) that's about it, so please review if you see any mistakes, or if you lke, or if you don't like it. Or if you read it for that matter. It will still make me happy if you say you hated it (we-ell…kinda) since that means that you're reading it. Any story suggestions would be helpful too. I was thinking of writing about envy going home for the holidays to an island in Indonesia (to visit his palm trees, you know.) so tell me if you like. Envy for Hanna!

_MUCH **LURV**_** aLLe **k.

ahg! i'm sorry, the document looks so much longer in _word,_ i will try to make the chaps longer, please forgive me!!


End file.
